CAPE BUNNIES ND LAUGHING ITACHI WHAT!
by Yaku Leslie-Draco Drespeire
Summary: MAGIC MARKER BUNNIES ON CAPESCLOAKS AND ITACHI LAUGHING...WAIT WHAT ABOUT..AND MAYBE EVEN GOD!ehhh off the top of my head..its my first posted story thing..so yea....eh here it is..or is it there..jello.....
1. magic marker and! god!

**well im bored so im going to write my fanfic...later ill post a story my friend and i are writing over im..any way..i dont own naruto or any anime for that matter...TT sad i know...**

**might turn out ooc (probobly will) dont know about pairings...i have no i dea what im gonna write so heres wats flowing to my brain now...and its my first fanfic so please be nice...and i suck at spelling...so yea note after a long time...cause the star things wont appear i shall turn this into story form so yea in the process... well im almost done with the story form as a later note but yea...extended vocab i have not...**

"deidara what are you doing?" Itachi glares at the blonde as he continuously runs around the room, "wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" deidara keeps shouting excitedly, while runing in a circle then crashes into someone. As Pein gets up from being knocked down he yells "DEIDARA! WHAT WAS" yet gets cut off mid sentace, by Deidara sitting on the floor giving puppy eyes "i-i-i-...im sorry!!!!!!!111!eleven" He hugs his leg and starts crying, as Pein stares at him "get off me" he says through gritted teeth, then tries to kick him off.

Itachi stares at the specticle as kisame walks into the room "so what are you all-?" he looks at the sight bemused,as to why Deidara is attached to Pein "what is pein doing...?" he asked.

"DEIDARA GET OFF ME!" as he furiously tries to shake him off his leg, and fails at this attempt, as Deidara just held on tighter, while pulling out a magic marker and starts to draw on peins cloak. "Deidara what are you doing?" Pein inquires, as Deidara then juimps off his leg chuckling softly.

Itachi glances at Pein's cloak then whips his head around again and starts laughing hysterically. Kisame just stares at him "itachi what the hell could possibly make you laugh?" he looks at peins cloak and then joins in the chorus of laughter, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO-" Pein cuts him self off by looking at his cloak and finding that dei-san had drawn pink bunnies "cursed different colored sharpies... DEIDARA!" he stares at them narrowing his eyes then runs after Deidara into the other room.

Suprisingly itachi is still laughing at this sight, while kisame long stopped laughing by now stares at him wide-eyed "itachi?" he asks worried

Sasori then storms into the room yelling "DEIDARA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD TO CONTROL YOUR LAUGHTER!" then realises where the outburst is coming from "itachi-sans...itachi-sans laughing?! ITS THE APOCOLYPSE QUICK HIDE FROM HIM HE'LL EXPLODE OR SOMETHING" he dives under the long glass coffe table and puts his hands on his head, bracing for some kind of spontanious combustion.

Itachi slowly calms down after hearing this "haha-what-what are you talking about?" he asks as he didnt hear, so Sasori comes back up from from under the table brushing himself off saying,"the bomb has been disarmed". A voice then comes from nowhere half yelling half asking "HAS EVERYONE OF YOU GONE INSANE!?", kisame replies with "I dont know...maybe" he continues to dance to the macarana.

"Wait, sasori did you say that?" Itachi asks, "eh..no" Sasori replies bluntly. Kisame adds into the conversation with "I answered so it wasnt me", Itachi's eyes go wide "Are we all going insane and hearing the same voices!? "maybe...maybe we are" kisame muses and stops the music. Sasori speaks out with "Who are you oh mysterious voice, are we all crazy?". "No im god..." it replies sarcastically. Sasori is gaping then comes to a smile yelling "QUICK KISAME GET HIDAN SO WE CAN PROVE THAT HE EXISISTS!", "HAI!" kisame runs to get hidan, then comes back later dragging him in by the arm.

"Kisame what the hell were you talking about i see no proof of god..." Hidan says skeptically, but just then the voice comes back "HIDAN! you dont believe in me therefor you are damned to hell!", He looks around for the voice and asks "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?". Itachi slowly turns toward hidan and answers "its god hidan...", he stares at itachi eyes wide.

The Deidara comes outta no where and yells triumphantly "HA YOUR RELIGION IS WRONG!",he looks behind himself to see Pein coming after him all six of them yelling "GET BACK HERE!" he looks back "Damn gotta go... run away!" Deidara runs off somewhere.

"You know maybe its not god..." Kisame muses, Hidan replies with "I like that proposal...", "Yea" Itachi adds on. "N-no im god..." the voice tries to reasure them, and there is a sweat-drop from an anonymous area of the room. "But, how do we know that? I mean you could just be the writer, wanting us to believe this." Sasori states, "Watch I'll make you believe... I will now make ice go down Fish-Fish San's shirt, cloak, thing..." typing is heard from somewhere, and then a bucket of ice appears and it falls into Kisame's shirt, "AH! s-s-s-so c-c-cold." he sits down and shivers. "Do you see now?" It asks confidently, but Sasori replies to this with "But you could have just typed that... which would explain the typing I've been hearing..hmmmm" he tilts his head slightly, thinking. There is a whimper and then "But but but...FINE!..Im the writer" a girl with short black spiked hair jumps out of a dark corner in an akatsuki cloak, but not like sasuke's duck ass hair, the shorter emo if you must.. style.

Itachi has a fierce glare in her direction and then half- yells "SO YOUR THE GIRL RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING ME LAUGH! YOU BI-", her eyes dart around the room trying to think of something, then it came and so she types "_and just then Itachi ran into a random rock_", "OW!" Itachi then kicks the rock at the wall. She walks backwards toward the kitchen slowly to escape " Well then I'll just be going now." she edges away further, "Oh no you dont." Deidara comes from nowhere and grabs onto her cloak. She struggles to try and get free "DAMNIT! LEMME GO!" she half whines half yells at him, and he simply replies with "no".

Pein walks into the room, one of him anyway if you know about that, "deidara you win i got to flick you thats all i need..." he plops down on the couch as he';d been chasing Dei-san for awihle, just as he came in Itachi had snuck away into the kitchen, un-noticed.

"So who are you anyway?" Deidara inquires, she replies with "I'm the writer,to get further in depth im Yaku...". There are some moments of silence then "Ok...Well, you're staying here.." Deidara walks away, then Hidan calls after him "IM COMING TOO!" he follows.

"Eh...ok...then" Yaku pauses, then continues "So when do you think Itachi's comeing out of the...!" she looks at someone not being able to tell if she'd disturbed or suprised. "OH, YOUR GOD!", "what?" Itachi asks innocently.

**What could be sooooooooooooo wierd? find out next time on..no jk but still read the next chapter king uchiha the 259'th COMMANDS YOU! arent inside jokes fun? when no one has any idea what you're talking about but yes... I am king uchiha the 259'th or king sasuke... and sometimes even yaku-sama or pein... it depends on me and my random- ass friends**


	2. the phantom of the uchiha

**THE WRATH OF KING UCHIHA'S RIDICULOUSLY SHORT CHAPTERS IS BACK! NOW THERE ARE 2!... and i still cant spell can I?**¦lt;/p

� "Itachi what the hell!" Yaku exclaims, as she see's the killer of the Uchiha clan standing befor her, in a pink frilly dress, resembling that of La Carlotta' as the countess.¦amp;quot;Im not Itachi", "Then just who are you?", "I'm La Carlotta'" he replies. "And..." she waits for him to add to his earlier statment, "That guy over there is his Lordship" Itachi points to pein. Yaku rolls her eyes and then shouts "HEY, PEIN! GET OVER HERE!".

� He walks over from the couch laizily "what?" he inquires as to´he request of his presence. "umm..Well you see Itachi is...", "WHY IS HE WEARING A DRESS!" Pein shouts in a state of disturbed shock.¦amp;quot;Well he thinks he's La Carlotta' as the Countess", she states the situation, and Pein stares at her slightly confused "Who?", "The role played by the chick in The Phantom of the Opera" , "ehh... Okay" He stares at Itachi and goes to walk away but he then hears, "So do you need any vocal back up?" Yaku asks Itachi, "It would be nice" He says back pleasently, Yaku grins and walks over to stand next to¦amp;quot;The Countess", "What are you...?" Pein doesnt even bother to finish" , Yaku then motions her hand to come and says "Come on It'll be fun... Your Lordship" she smirks at the last words.

� Pein walks over to yaku and sighs, "you're all insane...so.. fine.".™aku starts signing " They say that this youth, has set my lady's heart aflame, his lordships sure would die of shock, his lordship is a laughingstock, should he suspect her god protect her shame! shame! shame!".‚Sasori then comes from nowhere with ""his faithful lady's bound for hades shame! shame! shame!"

� Pein sighs again then says¦amp;quot;I dont know what to do so why cant we just-", "WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS!" Itachi shouts as he gets snapped back to reality.¦amp;quot;Cause It's funny" Yaku states the obvious. "It is not!" Itachi storms off to his room.

� "Well this was a ridiculously short chapter..." Yaku shakes her head in dissaproval, "Yeah... And Itachi didnt even sing, though I've heard him sing befor" Pein looks off nostalgicly.™aku's eyes go wide " I-I-I-I I dont want to know" she stutters.¦amp;quot;He's actually rather good, It was funny how it cam to be that I heard him tho-", "SHH! No more, I dont want to know! Now kiss me damnit!"

And they are both dragged into a ridiculously cliche' makeout scene.

**OKAY PEOPLE THATS A RAP!**

**yaku-but-but-but...I WANNA KEEP MAKIN OUT WITH PEIN!**

**pein- yea wat she said...vice versa**

**then-then GO OVER TO THE CLOSET...!damnit!**

**They walk over**

**sorry about that.. i didnt have too much as idea's§o, for this...i was just bored**


	3. Lemons and jello

**Well just wait and find out just know that Lemon pudding is evil...and lemons alone...and im not talking about fanfiction...**

* * *

Well, it had probably been two years since the incident and today, it was going to happen...AGAIN, what you ask? well I'm not gonna tell you cause then I wouldn't have a story now would I?

Yaku woke up in her newly acquired room in the hideout, yes Pein made her a member, why? none of us are exactly sure... he just did, anyway she was the first to wake up and so she went downstairs into the kitchen and got out a bowl of lemon pudding which she set on the counter.

Somewhere on the other side of the counter was a pair of eyes watching her, watching her make the heavenly smelling pancakes, eyeing the chocolate chips on the counter. It snuck around to the edge of the table, still ducked down below eye level, then it darts over to where the chocolate chips are, reaching closer and closer, "I've known you've been here for about five minutes Deidara "Yaku calmly states as the blonde nearly jumps out of his skin." I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't try to steal those, they're for the pancakes. I'm still putting some in the mix" she glances over at him from the stove then back at the skillet, "well I wanted some chocolate chips. un." he whines a bit, "Wait till the pancakes are done and you'll have some" she flips the pancake, and he gives her a childish looking scowl, then lays down on the couch.

As many minutes go by everyone has come into the kitchen, and Deidara got his chocolate chips. But one person stayed on the steps, sitting there eyeing the lemon pudding that was taken out for no apparent reason, "Hey Leader- san... if you don't get pancakes now you go without breakfast, I'm not making anymore" Yaku looked over at him sitting on the steps, while he glared at the large bowl of pudding, she traces the glare and doesn't understand why he has a problem with said pudding. "Umm." she turns to the rest of the akatsuki at the table, "does he have a problem with lemon pudding?" Yaku points back at Pein, but he doesn't notice. All of those at the table stop eating and suddenly look a bit scared, remembering something then they snap back to their senses, "how did there come to be lemon pudding in the hideout?", kisame asked, "I made some last night, why?" Yaku stares at him, "Get rid of it as quick as you can and don't get it near leader-san." he commands, "Is he allergic to it or something?" she questions not moving, "no but you'll find out why if he gets near it and-". There is a loud crash from the edge of the table, as Sasori and Deidara fell, knocking the precariously perched pudding over in the process, oh and they lock into a kiss. "MMMGPH!" Deidara pushes Sasori off himself "SASORI WHAT THE HELL DID YO-", he stops himself and looks confused as to why Sasri is laughing at him, "heheh, you- you're hehehe you're covered in pudding"he says in between small laughs then breaks out into uncontrollable laughter once more. "I JUST WASHED MY HAIR! I BLAME YOU! un." Deidara shouts and then points at Sasori. "I think that's the gayest thing you've ever said" Sasori stops laughing all together then starts again after Kisame makes this remark. A light blush creeps onto Deidara's face and he turns his head in Kisames direction, "Oh yeah? Well you're sholphinuna-fish un." (shawl-fe-new-na fish) he retorts,and Kisame just stares at him, "What the hell is a sholphinuna fish?" Hidan asks the question on Kisame's face. "A shark, dolphin, tuna fish un." Deidara looks at Kisame feeling as if he's won.

"Umm... what is Leader-san doing?" Tobi asks innocently, as Pein looks through the fridge for something, "does it matter?" multiple people reply at the same time. "...TAKE COVER!" Tobi then ducks under the table as something flys past and splats against the wall, "Oh , hell no..." Hidan joins Tobi under the table. "Is that? Cherry jello? un." Deidara asks no one in particular, "DEIDARA HIDE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE" Sasori dives under the nearest chair. "No. un." Deidara gets up and walks toward Pein, and Pein backs up a bit holding a tray of cherry jello, glaring at Deidara. Yaku examines the situations then decides to ask "Are you afraid of lemon pudding, or something?" she looks at Pein questioningly. "Lemon pudding is evil" He replies then keeps staring at Deidara when all of a sudden, globs of cherry jello go flying at Deidara, he falls, hit by the red goo, "I've been hit go on with out me...un." he acts all dramatic and then closes his eyes when he hits the floor. "Drama-king" Yaku says under her breath and then notices that, the rest of the akatsuki (with the exception of Pein of course) was running from the globs of jello being flung towards them.

It had only been a few minutes and the only survivors in the jello splattered room, were Yaku, Itachi, and Konan. They had taken refuge underneath the overturned couch, hardly recognizable through all the red gelatinous blobs. "okay, I have a plan come here", Yaku motions the two towards her and whispers something, "we don't have any lemons" Konan states bluntly, "We could get the lemons in the fridge" Itachi muses. "Then lemons we get." Yaku and the other two walk out from the cover of the couch.

"HEY PEIN!" Pein turns his attention quickly to Itachi, then runs toward him jello in hand. When all of a sudden something jumped on his back, he tried to shake it off but it clung to him (like a gecko hehe geckos) It had its arms around his neck but not to choke him. Suddenly a lemon appeared in front of his face out of nowhere, "RAAAAAAAA!" the thing yelled, then squeezed the lemon in its fist. "AHHHHHHHH! EVIL LEMONS! IT BURNS!" Pein basically screamed (...that would be strange...pein screaming) then fell to his knee's, gritted his teeth and scrunched up the rest of his face in pain. The jello tray fell to the ground, "KONAN NOW!" the blob now identified as Yaku yelled, Konan lunged, skidded on the ground, and snatched the tray as she slid past, then got up and stood next to Itachi.

It was over as fast as it had begun, the room was barely recognizable, cherry jello everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, the fridge, table, tv, chairs, and the numerous scattered akatsuki members laying on the floor, being dramatic idiots. Pein was still on the floor, I mean he got lemon squeezed in his eyes... I'd be down too, when some of the red goop stuck on the ceiling fell down and splatted on his head, "You know... red would be a good color for you... you should dye your hair red" Itachi muses as he looks at the jello compared to Pein's hair, in return Pein just glared back annoyed, as he had regained his eyesight. "No it wouldn't and I think that's quite possibly why we think you're gay." Yaku sighs then looks at Itachi.

* * *

**WOO! I FINISHED IT...which isnt a big acomplishment...but for me it is cause it's more than 500 words...anyway, I would like to comment this pein,pain,pein,pain,pein,pain,pein,pain ok done with that about the red hair thing..it occerd to me but i think it would look gay...and yeah.. oh and i feel like an idiot cause i just discovered the damn strait line thing**


End file.
